This invention relates to travel information data processing systems and more particularly to such a system employing cooperating interconnecting computers which handle information and booking on different kinds of travel reservations.
At the present time, several of the major airlines each have in operation an airline reservation computer which is operable to furnish information concerning and to book reservations on commercial airline flights in response to received requests. The airline reservation computers are connected to remotely located data processing terminals in travel agents offices. From these terminals the travel agents may obtain information on flight schedules, fares and reservation availability from the data base in the airline reservation computers and may book airline reservations.
The present invention makes use of this existing system to provide information and booking services on the different kinds of travel accommodations and more specifically on cruises.